Scarification
by SaffirDerya
Summary: Tai has a request for Matt to do for someone they lost. MATURE CONTENT


Hello again! A long wait for second entry in my 26 prompt list! This is S for Scarification!

My good friend Riley Masters, this is for you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story! Mature content!

(2) S-Scarification: an act or instance of scarifying.

* * *

><p><span>Scarification – Digimon Adventures<span>

It happened too fast, they're being gone is…

"A nightmare" Yagami Taichi whispered, a hand held his own though as the shock still swept over him. Ishida Yamato, his partner, held the hand tightly. The hospital bed was empty now; it gave them both the shivers and pain in their hearts. "She was there…and now she is…" Tears brimmed at the corners of the brunette's eyes. His lover saw this and hugged tightly, they survived all the chaos of the Digi-world, survived high school and college all for it to fall apart like this.

"Tai…" The brunette's nickname make made him shiver more. "Let's go home. Okay?" Being kissed on the cheek, Tai was taken out of the hollow room; more was led out as he couldn't keep his eyes away from the edge of the bed disappearing from his sight. They both lost a friend, a best friend and it was killing them both.

~0~

"Scarification..." Tai read out loud, he was reading something and that word just somehow came up in his search. "The act of being cut willingly….?" Poking their head in, the blond heard his lover muttering some random mombo jumbo, "Tai what did you find this time in your emo searches?"

"Oh Matt! Scared me for a second there" Tai laughed lightly and Matt just walked over, stealing a kiss from the cute face of his love. "I found something weird yet interesting, it's called Scarification."

"That's a weird word, not thinking about it are ya?" Matt joked softly as she plopped himself onto the bed. "I mean I have a scar but it was truly an accident."

"But it makes you hotter without clothes on!" Tai blurted out, making Matt laugh.

"Only you see it though, which is soooo much better." Matt purred, Tai growled lightly to himself as his blush grew. "if anything though I doubt you would want something like that. Scars are pretty painful and they don't –"

"No…I want to" Matt looked at his partner, seeing the eyes becoming mystified form memories long past. "For Sora, we can give me it. It's free and you can do it for me."

"Whoa Tai…" Matt sat up and held his hands onto the comforter. "This…this is a big thing, are you sure? I mean I'll do it for you if you want but the pain.." Matt cut himself off, knowing he knew Tai would understand the rest of the phrase.

"I understand, I do Matt, so will you do it for me?" Tai pulled out his sad begging eyes matt couldn't ever refuse.

"Fine, just not anything big okay? I don't want it to look like a bloody murder in here at your place." Tai giggled and tackled his boyfriend on the bed, Matt only held him on the waist lightly with a beautiful smile that made Tai's heart melt. "Anything for you."

~0~

A week had passed and all information for medical emergency to details were all known and inscribed onto their minds that they could even write it blindfolded. "Arm…" Tai took off his shirt and had the marker lines on his right arm of what he wanted. It was a small feather landing on a sakura petal. "Matt I love your art skill; you really should invest your remaining future in it."

"Yeah yeah…thanks for telling me Mom" Matt placed himself next to Tai, laughing kindly as Tai smiled to himself; they were an odd couple at times. Lightly Matt kissed the mark on Tai's skin, almost as to put his love into the procedure, "I love you Tai…you sure about this?" He whispered, he hated putting his love in pain.

"I am sure Matt" The confirmation was delivered clearly with a smile that relaxed Matt. Putting on the latex gloves he started the process, step one with cleaning the area of incision. With dabs of the wet cotton ball the anti-bacteria, each dab was just making him partly want to cry for doing this to his lover but many cultures do this as well as beliefs; for reasons like Tai wants it now for their best friend who was a sister to them as well. The tears started to form in his eyes but he easily blinked them away before Tai could see them.

The cleaning was done and all the sudden the room was feeling hot around Matt, what if he had done this wrong? Tai could get an infection and the skin already is going to be ruined for good if the cuts are misplaced! There is no re do! Gulping he went to reach for the tiny scalpel but his hand was shaking; he was starting to sweat from the nerviness. Gasping slightly he saw Tai grab his hand in a comforting way. Tai knew it was hard for him, to cause this pain to himself…"Tai…I-I'll be okay" Matt whispered, trying to sound brave. Tai only pulled him into a tight hug; Matt bit his lip as he felt the tears from in his eyes again. Sora meant so much to both of them so he understood why Tai wanted it so much. "T-Tai…"

"I know you're scared…maybe we read TOO much information on this" Tai chuckled, stroking his fingers through the medium lengthen blond hair, calming his shaking body. "But we had to, we had to be safe. I know it hurts you that I asked you to do this but Matt…love" Tai pushed matt back enough to see his face, his eyes tearing up as he was being spoken to. "I want this, and I wouldn't ask anyone else because you know the pain of losing her as much as me, you know all we went through together. Honestly…" a tear slipped and Tai brushed it away with his thumb. "I wouldn't change my mind of having you do it. I couldn't let someone else do it. I love you and you love me. This is our connection and no one else needs to know about it." Tai kissed Matt softly, tasting the salt of the tears.

Matt kissed back but had to stop as his tears became worse. He never cried for Sora because he needed to be strong for Tai, now Tai was caring for him as he finally let himself go. Clenching Tai's warms he broke out into sobs onto Tai's shoulder, wrenching sobs that could be enough to make anyone cry. The brunette held his composure as his lover finally let the sorrow finally slip out from the cage it was trapped in. Matt was so strong but now Tai needed him, now more than ever. Eventually the body stopped it wretched movements and the sobs went from crying to sniffles. Dropping his hands, the blond pulled back, his eyes pink and puffy but a little smile was there. "You wore your cologne. Were you expecting me to break down like that?"

"Ahhh haha maybe?" Tai gave a nerves laugh that matt hit him on the leg. "Okay okay maybe! I knew this would be hard but I don't know...I felt maybe something I wore would relax you?" Tai tried sounding smart only to have Matt glare at him some but break out a little smile, earning him even a little peck on the lips.

"Well it worked, thank you Tai" Matt spoke softly on his love's lips, giving one long kiss afterwards. Pulling back Tai was slightly panting and matt smiled "Now that I have you relaxed we can begin, alright? You remember about the euphoria we read about?" Tai only nodded, knowing Matt was back to business after such a GOOD kiss..."Good." sitting back in the way he was before the break down he re-cleaned the area just in case. Leaning over to the small towel he tied it under the marked area, right on the right elbow. His hand didn't shake though, not even when reaching for the scalpel. Looking to Tai who gave the official nod, everything was about to begin and there was no turning back. "Ready?"

Tai nodded and the first cut was made, light and short but it made Tai whimper. "Still a crybaby huh?" Matt joked lightly, trying to help Tai loosen up from the first meeting of pain.

"Shut up…" Tai laughed some as Matt continued. The blood slowly at first started sliding down, then more came following afterward right into the towel. Tai whimpered more and more as his free hand gripped the bed tightly. The longer lacerations started next, Tai started to vividly shiver in Matt's eyes. Lips parted, soft whimpering sounds came from those sweet lips…Matt shook his head, he needed to focus or this would be messed up. His pants were staring to hurt though, his mind was still strong but the _sounds_ his lover makes puts shivers in his skin.

"Tai…" Matt whispered as his mind tried to wonder off, he had to hold in the urge as his burette lover was just withering from his inability to take a bit of pain. Matt knew Tai was getting the levels of euphoria, they both knew what was happening but they had to finish this.

The last line was done. Finally. Tai was panting, his sweaty body and tent in his pants…Matt wanted him right there. "Erm…cleancleanclean…" Matt muttered to himself, his face beet red from the look of his Tai so…lost, so…entrapped from the pleasure. Gulping, the blond cleaned up the now permanent marking on his lover's arm.

Cleaning it softly Tai hissed but shivered more, the moans were submissive as he tried to fight them back as Matt cleaned his arm. "H-how did it turn ou-out?" Tai's voice shook, he stuffed a moan behind his good hand as he looked over to see his partner lick a small trail of blood up with his tongue. He was even more turned on by this, his dick just now crying to get freedom. "M-Matt?"

"Hm..?" The blond looked up; his eyes now can be seen with the glass of lust. Tai gulped and tried to not take the hunk of a man down with him.

"W-we should finish up before we get blood on the bed and finish this…." Tai tried to make a light laugh and Matt only smirked….which made Tai freeze. Matt did finish, licking ever now and then as he put the necessary cleaning items and then the medical bandage in a slow, loving motion that Tai's heart fluttered. They stared at each other and Tai brushed his thumb on Matt's cheek, who responded with a kitten nuzzle. "Thank you…" Matt smiled kindly; it was all the answer Tai needed as he pulled his perfect Blond down into a passionate kiss, tasting his own blood, which turned him on more in their odd sense of connection.

The moans were shared in the kiss as they began to take off Matt's clothes and the rest of Tai's. Hands were everywhere, the pinch of the nipples and oh sweet bites on the skin, the sweet taste of the other's skin as they made moans of approval. Matt leaned into a kiss, his whole body aching to make his lover cry out his name and drive into him in pure lust and love. They slowly rocked on each other, Tai giving, uncaring of his volume at this point, moans into the kiss as his body reacted back. "M-Matt please..." Tai whimpered and whined as they moved together, his whole body marked in love bites and light scars from Matt's nails, "I-I can't wait anymore please…"

Matt couldn't deny that voice of his, never could he when he already put him through pain. Trailing down the most amazing body in front of him Matt treated Tai with sweet kisses that made the other giggle and moan lightly. Tai's loudest moan came when he felt something wet just go around him, first slow and short, then more as something even MORE wet went around in lines around him, moving up and down which made him cry out more and more. Suddenly it stopped which made Tai whimper. "Not now, I want you to come with me my love…" Matt whispered in Tai's ear which made him mew with a simple nod.

The penetration was slow and sweet, giving the brunette all the pleasure he could, as a treat for all the pain he went through even though he was a crybaby. Tai let himself relax as Matt fully sheathed himself into his lover, holding back the urge to abuse his body more with his body pounding into his. The shaking pant was the approval from Tai, pulling out and then returning inside quickly. The sweet sounds emitting from his brunette lover as he kept going and going. Matt gripped the bedding next to Tai's arm, trying so hard not to grab the healing scar as he kept going faster and rougher. "I love you I love you" Tai repeated over and over as his volume increasing, the words were mingling with the words but Matt understood him, his moans and kisses on Tai cheeks said the same thing.

The last sounds came from them vibrantly, full of emotion and pleasure as they called out each other's name in pure blissful happiness. Matt rolled over and let Tai use his chest as a pillow. He saw the bandage had the light outline of blood of the design on Tai's arm, forever embodied together as one, they all were family in the end. "Sora would love it" Matt lightly het his finger go over the bandage, trying not to apply too much pressure on the scabbing mark. Tai smiled in return, nuzzling his lover's chest softly.

"She loved everything, this is just a little piece that we could give to her in the end."


End file.
